


ruin me

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Zippering, bit of dry fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: taeyong and yuta release some stress





	ruin me

Yuta is lounging on the couch, game controller held loosely in his hands. His eyes keep darting to the clock. 10 minutes after the time Taeyong usually gets home. He's not nervous, really, hasn't been about things like this for years, but there's still a sharp tingle of anticipation down his spine.

In the past few weeks, he and Taeyong haven't been able to spend more than a few hours together, let alone have a scene. Now, finally, Taeyong has a break from his busy job.

The door to their little apartment slams open, sending Yuta up and over in a flash. Taeyong looks completely worn down, defeated, there in the doorway. His tie, as limp as the arms barely hanging onto his briefcase. Yuta rushes over to help his boyfriend out of his coat. Taeyong sighs long and hard, wrapping his arms around Yuta and pressing close.

Somehow they make their way back to the couch together like that, Yuta falling back with a huff with Taeyong against his chest. They lay there in comfortable, healing silence for a few minutes, Taeyong's hair soft in Yuta's fingers.

“You're tired, aren't you?” Yuta murmurs. “We don't have to do anything.”

Taeyong's head snaps up.

“No. Please, I need this.”

Yuta hums and nods.

“Everything's ready. Go and wait for me, okay, baby?”

Taeyong nods, pushing himself up and heading into the second bedroom, a new energy to his step. The door clicks shut behind him. The delay will enforces that they're different people when they step past that door.

The door slides open under his hands, revealing unassuming tan walls taking nothing away from the magnificent centerpiece—Taeyong, naked except for boxers, kneeling with his palms flat on his thighs and eyes downcast.

Slipping into this role is as easy as breathing.

Yuta quickly rummages in a drawer to find what he needs. First, the blindfold. Taeyong shivers but stays still as Yuta comes up behind him, draping the heavy black cloth over his eyes and tying it securely around his head.

Next comes the ropes. Yuta yanks Taeyong's arms behind his back, contrasting to how gently he weaves and knots the rope around delicate wrists. A trapped hum vibrates through Taeyong at the roughness, the only sound he's allowed to make.

He stands up, leaning back to admire his work. Taeyong''s mouth has dropped open slightly, pink tongue poking out appealingly. He moves up close, lips barely an inch away from Taeyong's, breath mingling together. Taeyong closes his mouth and swallows hard.

“Up,” Yuta commands. Taeyong stands up on slightly shaky legs, and Yuta quickly strips him of his boxers, then pushing him back to his knees. Yuta rakes his eyes hungrily over the figure in front of him. The bowed head, pale, thin chest rising and falling heavily, and the delectable glint of metal bars encasing his soft cock.

Yuta reaches around and dances his fingers across Taeyong's chest, rubbing and rolling a pierced nipple between his fingers to distract him as Yuta rams one finger dry and hard into him. Taeyong chokes on a frantic whine at the burning pain, body tensing all over. He yanks them out just as harshly, smirking at the glassy look in Taeyong's eyes.

“You just love this, don't you baby?”

Taeyong nods helplessly, cock twitching feebly in its cage.

Yuta withdraws completely and hums, waving the little golden key in the air. He grabs the stiff metal cage, rubbing a fingernail into the space between the bars.

“Yuta, please,” Taeyong breathes. Yuta freezes and pins him with a look, Taeyong already shaking his head frantically. “You know what we said about talking.” He holds the key up again, shaking his head. “Looks like you're keeping that on.”

It takes his breath away to see Taeyong like this, holding perfectly still and obedient to his every order. The tight-knit control Taeyong exercises in everyday life all given up, entrusted to him. Tears are starting to slip down his cheeks.

“It's okay baby, I know it hurts,” Yuta murmurs, retrieving the lube and pouring it over his fingers. He runs his hands through Taeyong's hair, the other prodding at his rim. This time Yuta slips it in gently, the stretch much easier now with lube. Taeyong turns his head in the direction of Yuta's voice, cheeks wet and mouth searching.

Yuta should tell him off for moving without permission, but he can't help but break his demeanor and kiss him hard, wrapping an arm around Taeyong and hugging him close as he pushes a second finger in. “You're a good boy, aren't you? Yuta breathes wetly into Taeyong's lips. “Speak.”

“Yes, yes, I'm a good boy, I'll be good, please, please unlock me--” he blabbers.

“Shh, shh, I'll get you out of there,” Yuta comforts, easing in a third finger and stretching them all out before pulling his hand out. The key comes out again, and this time Yuta doesn't tease, swiftly unlatching and pulling off the little golden lock. The two interlocking metal pieces ease off. Taeyong hangs his head down low and sighs with relief, Yuta watching entranced as his cock hardens and rises in seconds.

“Such a good boy.” Yuta says, still watching. “I think you deserve a treat. Your favorite.” He drags his eyes away and rummages to the very bottom of the drawer, pulling out the desired object. They don't use it very often, not because they don't like it, but because Taeyong needs to be in a specific frame of mind to really enjoy it. Today is one of those days. Taeyong cranes his head slightly, trying to tell what the object is just by its clacking noise.

“Scream as much as you like, baby.”

The first clothespin bites down right beneath Taeyong's collarbone on the right side of his chest, pinching a wad of flesh. Taeyong freezes when he feels what it is, his lips pulling tight and shoulders hunching up. It all releases when Yuta pins his other side, letting out a loud choking moan. Quickly from there, both linked strings of clothespins are pinched down. He quivers a bit at every one, little involuntary noises forced out of him.

Once the last ones are in place Yuta stands tall and cups Taeyong's head, moving around to finger the blindfold's knot. He's so hard it huts, untouched, but the wait will make it far better. He tugs away the blindfold in one pull. Taeyong raises his face, eyes glassy, faraway, and wet with tears like he only gets at these times. Yuta holds up the remaining to loose clothespins.

“We'll just get these on and then you'll have your big treat.” He rubs Taeyong's nipples between his fingers, bends down to give each a lick, before clamping the two pins down at once on the swollen buds. Taeyong manages to keep still, but a thick string of drool drips out of his slack mouth. The thick glob falls onto the head of his cock, standing hard and swollen between his spread thighs, mixing in with the dripping precum.

Yuta stands up, both zipper string ends in his hands. It's a beautiful picture in front of him. It's Taeyong here, letting Yuta take care of him and give him what he needs. And to finish it off...In one harsh move, with no warning, Yuta pulls hard down and away. Sweet pain seizes Taeyong as every clip is ripped off, mouth open in a silent scream as his back bows and he cums instantly.

Everything stills for a moment as Taeyong breathes heavily and recovers a bit, lines of little red spots covering his torso, a little puddle of white on the tile floor.

Yuta gently pulls Taeyong to his wobbling legs, picking him up and guiding him over to the bed. Taeyong is completely out of it, eyes still rolled up in his head. Yuta manhandles Taeyong into the position he wants, on his knees face-down on the bed with a supporting pillow shoved underneath his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fucked the end


End file.
